doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmony
]]Harmony is a 11-level stand-alone total conversion, created by Thomas van der Velden and released after five years of development. In its updated 1.1 version, it is recognized as an IWAD by ZDoom 2.4.0 and newer. The soundtrack consists of three songs from Kyū's album "The Edge" (2009), specifically track #6 ("Untitled", used on MAP02, MAP03, MAP10 and MAP11), #7 ("Mercury Stripes, Blue Mess", used on MAP01, MAP04, MAP05, MAP08 and MAP09) and #10 ("The Edge", used on MAP06, MAP07, and the intermission, endgame and title screens). Story In the near future: Led by greed and hatred mankind drove itself into another world war. The forces of the Northern and Southern Hemisphere attacked each other with everything their destructive arsenal had to offer. Nuclear, chemical and biological weapons wiped out entire countries. The combined effect of the weapons resulted in an unforeseen side effect; a supervirus emerged that mutated all the men on Earth. For unknown reasons the women were unaffected. But they weren't safe either... The mutated men, though intelligent, lost touch with reality. From their corrupted minds a new order was formed; 'the Pax Pox'. Its first priority is to rid the world of the "impure". The women who survived the war united to form an army against the mutant aggressors and called themselves "the Amazons". '' ''Today one of the Amazon outposts is attacked and their leader; Amira is taken captured. Her last hope is her loyal friend; Harmony. Will Harmony be able to rescue her friend and the rest of the human race? Weapons As a total conversion, Harmony features new weapons. ;Neutron Gun :A weak projectile weapon, but with unlimited ammunition. ;Shotgun :An old staple. This weapon is reliable and versatile. ;Minigun :A weapon with much greater stopping power than the shotgun. Consumes ammo very quickly, with a single shot requiring 8 bullets. ;Grenade Launcher :Launches rocket-propelled gem grenades, offering you a longer firing range than by throwing them. ;Entropy Thrower :A rapid-fire and more powerful version of the neutron gun, but has limited ammunition. ;Gem grenades :Simple and efficient. Just ensure not to use them in close-quarters. Monsters As a total conversion, Harmony features new monsters. ;Follower :Still humanoid, these mutants are meekly armed and are the weakest servants of the Pax Pox. ;Mutant Soldier :Better armed and armored than followers, but still not much of a threat unless they are in large numbers. ;Predator :While still humanoid, these mutants are obviously inhuman. They use energy rifles whose projectiles have homing capacities. ;Critter :Diminutive little vermins which are easily dispatched. However, they will often fake their death. Possibly immature versions of the beastlings. ;Beastling :Small creatures that look like a skull with legs, these stinking mutants are surprisingly resilient for their size. ;Phage :These five-legged, two-mouthed monstrosities are especially trigger-happy with their plasma rifle. ;Centaur :These large three-legged mutants are armed with two grenade launchers and are especially tough. Facing one in tight quarters, or facing more than one at once, is extremely dangerous. ;Echidna :The final enemy. Facing this mutant will be the toughest, harshest challenge for Harmony. Levels *MAP01: Abduction *MAP02: Harm's Way *MAP03: Operation Rescue *MAP04: Megalopolis *MAP05: The Hospital *MAP06: The Weapons Factory *MAP07: The Underwater Lab *MAP08: Airstrip One *MAP09: The Launch Base *MAP10: The Radioactive Zone *MAP11: Echidna External links *Harmony homepage *Harmony 1.1 at DRD Team * *Harmony release announcement *Harmony release news thread *Fixed version release announcement *Kyū's homepage (soundtrack) * YT / Harmony: James Paddock soundtrack Batch codes to run in GZDoom You will need: * GZDoom 1.2.00 (1.2.1) * The harm1.wad file as an PWAD Code: gzdoom.exe -iwad harm1.wad This will run Harmony with the same engine, but will run OpenGL with it's clients. Glitches * Larger objects appear in the level editor (such as GZ/Doom Builder) as a problem of spriting. To make larger objects go the same height, you will need to create the DECORATE and KEYCONF (for the player modification) lumps for a harm1.wad file, as it is a very hard work on making them a lower scale height. * If you look up (while you are in a room-to-room map made in Doom format), you can see that it has no texture with the ceiling, and if you look down whilst you are on the higher room, you can see that the room appears with the floor, between the black lines. This does not work with the latest versions of GZDoom, while the game is discontinued during it's manufacturer with room-to-room floor-and-ceilings. The Brutal Harmony Project The mod is going to be released in May 31, 2018 before summer. It adds new enhancements, blood and gore, and improvement of the level design, as of making the plan go right from Brutal Doom. The mod itself is made by SGTMarkIV and Roozy1999 for luck.Category:Megawads Category:2009 WADs Category:PWADs by name Category:Cacoward winners Category:Total conversions Category:Fan-made Doom games